Alergias de primavera
by Hitzuji
Summary: Recopilación de oneshots para el reto "Alergias de Primavera" de TanitBenNajash con diferentes personajes de la saga.
1. Paladín - Godric Gryffindor

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Paladín_**

**_Personaje: Godric Gryffindor_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 545_**

* * *

**¿A qué precio?**

Helga no había dejado de llorar desde la partida de Salazar. Rowena se había vuelto aún más taciturna y ni siquiera la risa y el cariño de su hija la hacía sonreír. Nada era lo mismo, algo se había roto entre los cuatro y no había vuelta atrás.

Godric trataba de actuar como siempre. Su orgullo no lo dejaba mostrar el dolor que le causaba haber perdido a su mejor amigo y jamás reconocería que quizás actuó de manera impulsiva al haberlo confrontado de esa manera.

Desde que se conocían habían disentido respecto a ciertas cosas, pero a pesar de las diferentes opiniones, el cariño y las cosas comunes iban primero y las discusiones nunca se alargaban, pues sabían que nunca iban a acordar en nada y preferían cambiar el tema.

Las tensiones, sin embargo, habían ido en aumento a partir de que decidieron fundar Hogwarts, aún más cuando la cantidad de alumnos fue creciendo de tal manera que hubo que separarlos de alguna manera. Los cuatro amigos pensaban decidieron que cada uno acogería bajo su ala a los niños según sus características. Y ahí había sido cuando todo comenzó a descomponerse. Salazar insistía en que no debían aceptar a los hijos de muggles, aunque mostraran aptitudes mágicas. Era demasiado el riesgo, en su opinión.

Al resto no les parecía aquello, pero Godric fue el único que se enfrentó a Salazar. Aunque reconocía el riesgo que representaba el aceptar a hijos de muggles en su castillo, creía que no darles una oportunidad era injusto. Para Godric lo más importante de la vida era el honor. Defender las causas justas y aquello por lo que creía era su principal motivo en la vida.

Así que por más que Salazar había explicado sus razonamientos, por más que Godric le había argumentado los suyos, ninguno pudo estar de acuerdo. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que usaría su magia en contra de su amigo, ni mucho menos que éste trataría de maldecirlo a cambio. Si no fuera por la intervención de Helga y Rowena, quién sabe cómo hubiera acabado eso.

Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, reflexionando en todo lo ocurrido ese día no dejaba de preguntarse si mantenerse fiel a sus ideales valía la pena si eso le costaba una amistad. Quizás si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su impulso y hubiera tratado de hablar con Salazar de otra manera, ¿hubiera sido distinto?

Pero no había forma de saberlo ahora. Nadie sabía a dónde se había ido Salazar, y ni siquiera la magia de localización que había ideado Rowena daba con él. «Si no quiere ser encontrado, no lo encontraremos», era la explicación. Y aunque lo encontraran, ¿qué le iba a decir? Se negaba a renunciar a su razonamiento: él estaba en lo correcto. ¿No era justo por eso que habían creado Hogwarts? Darles un hogar para proteger y educar a todos los niños con magia. Negarse a aceptar a algunos sólo porque sus padres no lo fueran, no era justo que permitieran que los pequeños acabaran en la hoguera o lapidados.

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Por lo que decidía que el precio de defender aquello por lo que creía, por más grande —y doloroso— que fuera el precio, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.


	2. Embrujo - Neville Longbottom

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Embrujo_**

**_Personaje: Neville Longbottom_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 709_**

* * *

**Noticia**

Hannah no dejaba de temblar y estaba poniendo más nervioso a Neville.

—Tranquila.

Rodeó sus hombros y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

—Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Y si no le gusto? —preguntó, verbalizando el motivo de su temblor.

—A mi abuela no le gusta nadie, ni si quiera yo —bromeó.

Por mucho tiempo había creído eso. Pero ahora que era un adulto y había pasado por tantas cosas, entendía un poco mejor a su abuela. Ya habían hablado y la anciana le había expresado que en realidad estaba muy orgullosa de él.

A pesar de eso, tenía que reconocer que también estaba un poquito nervioso. Era muy importante para él que su abuela viera en Hannah todo lo que él veía: a una bruja inteligente, valiente, amable y hermosa. Además, le asustaba que a su ahora prometida le intimidara tanto la mujer que quisiera cancelar todo y mandara a volar a Neville de pronto. Aunque ella le jurara que eso no iba a pasar, aprobación de la abuela o no.

Se aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de Augusta, tomados de la mano. Antes de que pudiera tocar la campana la puerta se abrió y Paltry, el elfo doméstico, los saludo con una profunda reverencia.

—Mi ama los espera en el salón, amo Neville.

Los años no habían sido amables con su abuela, pero a pesar de las arrugas y el cuerpo empequeñecido por la edad y las angustias, seguía siendo majestuosa.

—Neville, querido, veo que trajiste a alguien. ¿No vas a presentarme?

—Abuela, ella es Hannah Abbot, mi novia.

—Mucho gusto, señora —la saludó Hannah.

De todas las reacciones posibles que había imaginado, nunca pensó que vería a su abuela sonreír de esa manera.

—¡¿Tú novia?! ¿Desde hace cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Dio unas palmadas a un lado suyo en el sillón—, ven querida, siéntate acá, quiero verte bien. Como entenderás estos ojos ya no son lo que solían ser.

Hannah rio, mucho más tranquila ante la reacción de la abuela e hizo lo que le pedía.

—Oh, eres muy guapa —Neville asintió complacido de ver que todos sus temores habían sido infundados y al ver a Hannah sonrojarse hasta las orejas—, aunque estoy segura de que mi nieto no cayó en tu embrujo sólo por tu cara bonita.

Más tranquilo decidió sentarse en otro de los sillones y esperar a que su abuela volviera a dirigirse a él. Pese a las preguntas que le había hecho, parecía que se había olvidado de requerir una respuesta.

—Espero que no, señora —contestó Hannah, abrumada por las atenciones.

—Oh, llámame Augusta, por favor, querida. Dime, ¿dónde conociste a mi nieto?

—Nos conocimos en Hogwarts.

—Ah, maravilloso. El mejor lugar sin duda para conocer al hombre ideal. Ahí conocí a mi esposo —la mirada de la mujer se ensombreció un poco— y los padres de Neville ahí se conocieron también.

Hannah no podía más que asentir. Neville mientras estaba esperando el momento ideal para que su abuela dejara de hablar para hacer el anuncio que le ponía nervioso

—Abuela —carraspeó un poco—, hay algo importante que venimos a decirte.

La mujer se puso seria de pronto y los nervios le regresaron a Neville de pronto. Se puso de pie para acercarse a Hannah y tomarla de la mano derecha.

—Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Hannah —soltó la noticia así sin más.

—Oh.

Neville vio reflejado en el rostro de la mujer cientos de emociones, y por segunda vez en la noche lo sorprendió la reacción. Pues su abuela empezó a llorar de pronto. La pareja la observó sin saber qué hacer. Neville nunca la había visto llorar y no estaba preparado para ello.

Después de cinco incómodos minutos Augusta sacó su pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Discúlpenme, la edad me ha vuelto blandengue. Me alegro mucho por ambos.

—Gracias, abuela.

Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Esa velada cambió muchas cosas de la forma en la que veía a la mujer que lo había criado y eso lo hacía feliz. Estaba seguro de que Hannah se sentía de manera similar: tranquila y feliz. No había nada más que pudiera pedir.


	3. Picor - Ernie MacMillan

_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_

_Palabra: Picor_

_Personaje: Ernie MacMillan_

_Cantidad de palabras: 617_

**Una pequeña broma**

Ernie entró a la sala común de Gryffindor y vio a Zach, Susan y Justin cuchicheando en una esquina. Al notar que se acercaba a ellos Zach guardó algo rápidamente en su túnica. A Ernie eso le pareció sospechoso, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

—Hola chicos —los saludo—, ¿han visto a Hannah? Se supone que debemos ir a la reunión de prefectos.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno gracias. —Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a su compañera. En cuanto se empezó a alejar escuchó que retomaban su plática.

«Sospechoso» pensó.

Se sentía un tanto incómodo. No podía evitar sentir que hablaban de él. Pero decidió que es preguntaría luego.

Se encontró con Hannah en el pasillo, venía cargando un montón de libros y le sonrío a modo de disculpa.

—Espérame tanto. Sólo dejo esto y salgo.

La reunión duró poco, era sólo para repartir las rondas del siguiente mes. Y Ernie lo agradeció pues quería todavía estudiar un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio se sorprendió que sus compañeros estuvieran ya acostados y dormidos. Pensando en lo raro que habían estado actuando ese día se puso la pijama, tomó su libro de la mesita de noche y se sentó.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando empezó a sentir una curiosa comezón en su trasero. Se removió acomodándose en las almohadas tratando de eliminar la causa. Una vez que lo hizo dejó de picar, así que siguió leyendo hasta que se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos de cansancio.

Dejó el libro a un lado y alzó las sábanas para meterse debajo de ellas. Al principio fue como un cosquilleo, como cuando se te corta la circulación por un momento y al volver es como si hormigas recorrieran tus venas. Pero poco a poco ese picor dejó de ser ligeramente incómodo para convertirse en una comezón más intensa en los brazos y piernas; un poco en su espalda, también. Se rasco con desesperación, pero mientras más se rascaba más se extendía esa sensación.

Furioso se levantó de la cama y sin dejar de rascarse se acercó a la cama de Justin. Recorrió la cortina bruscamente y jaló las cobijas.

—¿Qué? —Justin se incorporó y se talló los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó agresivamente. La comezón seguía aumentando y no podía dejar de rascarse en todos lados.

—¿Qué hice de qué? —La mirada confundida del chico parecía genuina. De pronto Ernie ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¿No pusiste tú polvos bulbadox en mi cama?

La sorpresa definitivamente no era fingida, no era tan bueno actuando.

—No. Por qué habría de… —se puso serio de pronto—, oh no, oh no, no, no.

Se levanto asustado y comenzó a buscar en su baúl algo con desesperación. Después de unos minutos lo cerró, dejándose caer en el suelo y mirando

—Ernie, te juro que no fui yo. Pero los polvos sí eran míos.

—¿Entonces quién fue? —la piel prácticamente le ardía.

—Debió haber sido Zach —reconoció avergonzado—, sigue molesto porque le bajaste puntos el otro día, y sólo a él y a Hannah les mostré el polvo.

«Ese condenado».

—¿Y por qué tenías tú esos polvos?

—Se los compré a los Weasley.

—¿Para qué? —Ernie entornó los ojos.

—Los iba a usar en Montague. Lo escuché burlarse de lo que pasó con Cedric —la voz se le rompió un poco al final—, perdóname.

—No te preocupes. Pero acompáñame a la enfermería, anda. Siento que se me va a caer la piel como me siga rascando así. ¡Vaya que pica!

Justin acompañó a Ernie, y con una pomada Pomfrey resolvió la comezón. Ahora tenía que idear la forma de vengarse de Smith.


	4. Rumores - Michael Corner

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Rumores_**

**_Personaje: Michael Corner_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 527_**

* * *

**Como corre el chisme**

No sabía quién había sido el primero en enterarse y cómo lo había hecho. Quería creer que Zabini no había sido el que les contara a sus compañeros de casa, o algo así. Aunque una parte de él prefería eso a que alguien los hubiera visto, eso en verdad lo mortificaría. En realidad, ya no importaba: lo hecho, hecho está y no había manera de cambiarlo. La única forma sería usar un hechizo desmemorizador con todos, pero sinceramente ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco qué tantas personas habían escuchado el rumor. Sólo esperaba que nadie de su casa se hubiera enterado.

Pero para su mala suerte, apenas llegó a la torre de Ravenclaw después de un largo día en la biblioteca haciendo tarea, lo esperaba una sorpresa desagradable, confirmando así sus temores de que medio castillo —quizás estaba exagerando, quizás no— sabía.

—¿Es verdad? —le había preguntado Terry Boot en voz baja apenas había cruzado la puerta. Michael notó incómodo que mientras que antes todos los que estaban ahí estaban cuchicheando y riendo se habían callado ante la pregunta del chico. Quizás no había sido tan baja la voz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que te acostaste con Zabini! —gritó Belby desde la esquina donde estaba con sus amigos al tiempo que metía y sacaba un dedo de la forma circular que había hecho con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la otra. .

Michael trató de mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado y supo que Terry lo había notado. Su única opción fue mentir.

—No, no es verdad.

Se apresuró a subir a los dormitorios, Terry siguiéndolo de cerca.

—No le hagas caso a Belby, ya sabes cómo es —trató de consolarlo Terry.

Pero Michael lo tenía muy claro, si Belby lo sabía, ¿quién no lo sabía? Y por más que se empeñara en negarlo, siempre habría algunos que no le creerían. Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando demasiado las manos porque comenzaron a dolerle donde se enterraban sus uñas. Se contuvo para no golpear la pared, o la almohada. Algo en su expresión hizo que Terry cayera en la cuenta.

—Es cierto, entonces. —No era una pregunta.

Michael se dejó caer en la cama y soltó el aire. Se tapó la cara con la mano.

—Sí, me acosté con Zabini —quitó su mano y miró a Terry, furioso—, ¿y qué tiene?

—Nada. —Esa no era una respuesta que se esperara—. Solo que, ¿no salías con Ginny Weasley?

Michael soltó un resoplido. ¿Cómo es que todos se enteraban de lo suyo con Zabini —si sólo había sido una vez— y no que Ginny estaba con alguien más ahora?

—Terminamos hace casi un mes —explicó—, lo de Zabini fue el viernes.

—Oh. De acuerdo —Terry se sentó a un lado de él—, entonces no es nada malo.

Michael le regaló una sonrisa aliviada. Igual no era la forma en la que le hubiera gustado que sus amigos se enterasen, ni mucho menos el resto de la escuela. Esperaba que no llegara la noticia a oídos de sus padres, eso era lo único que le preocupaba ya.

—Gracias, Terry, eres un buen amigo.

* * *

**Notas:**

**\- Evidentemente en esto metí medio mis propios headcanons (altamente influidos por Mortífago) respecto a Corner. Y como en realidad no sabemos lo que pasa nunca con los Ravenclaw, esto podría ser canon. **


	5. Campo - Ginny Weasley

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Campo_**

**_Personaje: Ginny Weasley_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 809_**

* * *

**Posibilidades de futuro**

A Ginny nunca le había gustado madrugar, prefería quedarse calientita en su cama hasta que no le quedara de otra que levantarse y hacer las cosas que le requería el día. Sin embargo, pese a su preferencia personal, durante el verano siempre tenía que despertarse antes que todos sus hermanos si quería entrenar un rato. Con cuatro hermanos en casa era imposible ocultar que practicaba a menos que lo hiciera mientras que dormían. Nunca la dejaban participar en los partidos de quidditch, así que era la única opción de hacer lo que más le gustaba: volar.

En Hogwarts, Ginny no había dejado de despertarse temprano y escabullirse para entrenar un rato. Fue hasta su cuarto año que se sintió lo suficientemente preparada para cumplir su sueño, hacer las pruebas y entrar al equipo de Gryffindor.

Entrenar sola era difícil, porque no tenía quién le lanzara la pelota —ni a quién quitársela—, tampoco había forma de esquivar bludgers u otros jugadores. Pero se las arreglaba.

Se imaginaba el campo de quidditch con más jugadores, zigzagueando detrás de la snitch o anotando cientos de goles. El público gritando enardecidamente y el viento agitando sus cabellos. El vértigo en su estómago cuando hacía una movida especialmente complicada en la escoba era una de sus sensaciones favoritas.

Habían pasado tres años de eso —dado que para regresar a terminar sus estudios tuvo que esperar un año a que terminaran las restauraciones al castillo—. Ahora no sólo estaba en el equipo, sino que era la capitana y ese su primer partido del año: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Estaba nerviosa, sobre todo porque le habían llegado rumores de que una cazadora de talentos para las Harpías de Holyhead iba a asistir al partido.

Apenas y pudo desayunar algo, tan nerviosa como estaba. Luna a su lado —había tomado la costumbre de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque no fuera su mesa— tratando de tranquilizarla con cariños su la mano que sostenía.

—¿Qué tal que no soy lo suficientemente buena? —se atrevió a expresar sus temores en voz alta. Sentía el estómago hecho nudo y estaba segura que acabaría poniéndose tan nerviosa que, tal como su hermano Ron, haría un terrible trabajo.

—Lo eres —le aseguró Luna, dándole un apretón—, eres como un ave cuando estás en el aire.

Ginny pudo sonreír un poco, agradecida.

—Si no me crees —continuó la Ravenclaw—, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, dirán lo mismo que yo. Eres la mejor jugadora de quidditch de todo Hogwarts.

—Gracias —no podía comer más, decidió, poniéndose de pie—, tengo que ir a prepararme —se inclinó para besar a Luna—. Te veo después del partido.

Las palabras de su novia la habían tranquilizado un poco, pero aún así se sentía muy nerviosa. Una vez en su uniforme y con todo su equipo listo se preparó para dar el discurso previo al partido. Fue un poco emocional, porque de pronto cayó en cuenta que sólo jugaría dos veces más en ese campo.

—Los años anteriores fueron complicados —comenzó su discurso—, pero ahora estamos todos aquí, el mejor equipo que ha tenido Gryffindor en años —no era cierto, pero había que motivarlos—, y vamos a ganar cueste lo que cueste. Ya saben los rumores, y puede que la cazadora de talentos ponga los ojos en ustedes también, así que demos nuestro máximo y derrotemos a todos nuestros oponentes.

—¡Sí!

El partido fue rápido. Una vez que Ginny estuvo en el aire se olvidó por completo de sus temores y nervios y se concentró al cien por ciento en ganar. Duró apenas veinte minutos pero Gryffindor ganó 190-10. No se atrevió a buscar en las gradas para ver si era cierto que estaba alguien de las Harpías.

Cuando salía de los vestidores se encontró con Luna, que sonreía con tanta intensidad que era casi cegadora. Ginny la besó eufórica.

—¡Ganamos! —gritó.

—Sí que lo hicieron — Luna se movió un poco y hasta entonces Ginny notó que había alguien a su lado—. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Ginny casi se muere de vergüenza, emoción y confusión al mismo tiempo. Frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que:

—¡¿Gwenog Jones?!

—Hola Ginevra —la saludó la mujer. El cerebro de Ginny estaba teniendo un corto circuito. Gwenog Jones. No era una cazadora de talentos nada más, era la jodida capitana del equipo. Y estaba ahí, saludándola tan casual—, ¿te puedo decir así verdad?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Vi el partido, quedé bastante asombrada. Dime, ¿ya sabes qué harás al salir de Hogwarts?

—Quiero dedicarme al quidditch profesionalmente —por fin encontró Ginny su voz.

—Excelente. —La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia. Sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió a Ginny—. Nos encantaría tenerte en el equipo. Piénsalo, y mándame una lechuza con tu respuesta.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose de ellas.


	6. Estornudos - Edgar Bones

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Estornudos_**

**_Personaje: Edgar Bones_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 624_**

* * *

**Niñero por un día**

—Debes cuidar a tu hermana —le había dicho su madre antes de darle un beso y meterse a la chimenea.

A Edgar normalmente no le importaba cuidar a su hermana menor, de apenas 4 años. A pesar de que le llevaba seis años, siempre se había entendido muy bien con su hermanita. Ella siempre aceptaba jugar lo que él propusiera y casi nunca lloraba.

Pero esta vez era distinto, y es que Amelia estaba enferma, y no podía jugar. Sus padres tenían un evento en el Ministerio y, como Alfred —su hermano mayor— estaba en Hogwarts, le tocaba a Edgar encargarse de darle las pociones y vigilar que no le subiera la fiebre.

Quizás a muchas personas les resultase irresponsable que un niño de 10 años se quedara a cargo, pero Edgar era muy responsable, siempre lo había sido. Además, en realidad no se quedaban solos, estaba el elfo doméstico de la familia por si ocurría una emergencia.

Una vez que su madre se marchó subió al cuarto de su hermana. Amelia estaba echa bolita en su cama, cubierta de cobijas y tosiendo bajito. Se acercó corriendo y puso su mano sobre la frente de su hermana, no estaba caliente. Soltó el aire sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—¿Egar? —la vocecita de su hermana sonaba rasposa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me cuentas un cuento? —pidió su hermana.

El chico sonrío, eso sí que lo podía hacer. Al menos no tendría que quedarse aburrido mientras que esperaba que diera la hora para darle su poción.

—¿Cuál quieres? —caminó hasta el pequeño librero en la habitación, observando la amplia colección de libros. Algunos de esos libros habían sido de su hermano o suyos, pero ahora que habían crecido, se los habían dejado a la menor de la familia.

—El de los hermanos brujos y el ave fénix —pidió su hermana. Edgar estaba seguro que ese sería el que escogería, pues era su favorito.

En el contaba la historia de tres hermanos, hijos de un poderoso rey brujo que en su lecho de muerte les había pedido a sus hijos que consiguieran la pluma de un fénix. Los tres se reparten por todo el reino a buscarlo, volviendo los dos mayores sin éxito después de meses de buscar y de correr múltiples aventuras. Pero el hermano menor no volvía. Eso era porque en su camino a encontrar al fénix, se detenía a ayudar a todo aquel que se lo pidiera, a cambio ellos le daban noticias de los rumores respecto al ave. Al final, una anciana bruja le había dicho que el ave estaba prisionera de un mago malvado, y que a todo aquel que se acercara a enfrentarlo, lo convertía en piedra. Pero el hermano menor sabía que era la pluma del ave lo único que mantendría con vida a su padre, así que se armó de valor y únicamente con su varita y su ingenio se dirigió a la guarida de ese mago. Al final el corazón puro y la magia del joven brujo había logrado derrotarlo y liberó al ave fénix. Ella, en agradecimiento, le regaló una pluma.

Terminó el cuento justo a tiempo para que apareciera el elfo con la poción. Después de beberla Amelia pidió otro cuento, pero se quedó dormida antes de que llegara si quiera a la mitad.

Revisó una vez más que no tuviera temperatura, y satisfecho por su trabajo, sintiéndose grande y responsable, se fue a su propio cuarto, justo a un lado, para prepararse para dormir.

Se estaba poniendo la pijama cuando de pronto sintió que le picaba la nariz y sin poder evitarlo un fuerte estornudo lo sacudió. Y luego otro, y otro.

Pensaba que ya se había librado de contagiarse, pero al parecer, ahora el que caería enfermo era él.

* * *

**Notas: **

**\- Edgar Bones es el hermano de Amelia Bones. En mi headcanon que me inventé porque literal no hay información de este personaje (incluso creo que el nombre es headcanon en si mismo) es que Edgar es el hermano que muere asesinado por los mortífagos en la primer guerra. Así que el hermano mayor que menciono es el padre de Susan Bones (del año de Harry). **


	7. Honor - Salazar Slytherin

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Honor_**

**_Personaje: Salazar Slytherin_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 509 (en la rallita del mínimo, hehe)_**

* * *

**Un legado**

La conversación con Rowena no dejaba de rondarle por la mente. Lo había invitado a tomar el té en su torre y después de muchos temas, su amiga empezó a contarle anécdotas de los logros más recientes de su hija, que estaba por cumplir los dos años.

—¿No piensas casarte nunca? —esa fue una pregunta que nunca se hubiera esperado.

—Sabes bien que no.

El rostro de Rowena se ensombreció y después de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar.

—Entiendo que aún no la hayas olvidado —empezó—, pero creo que debemos pensar en algo más que si amamos a alguien o no. Aún nos quedan muchos años de vida, espero, pero después de que no estemos, ¿quién se va a encargar de perpetuar nuestra misión?, ¿quién va a encargarse de Hogwarts?

Salazar bufó.

—No tiene que ser alguien de nuestra sangre, sólo alguien competente.

Rowena dio un trago a su té y asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

—En eso tienes razón —concedió, dándole otro sorbo al té—, sin embargo, no lo digo solo por eso. ¿No te gustaría tener familia?

—No.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema, pero la semilla de la duda estaba plantada.

Hubo una época, antes de Hogwarts, cuando era un joven enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, que soñaba con una familia junto a Gelsey Gryffindor, y tener cientos de pequeños niños pelirrojos y hermosos, como ella. Pero ese sueño se lo habían arrebatado cruelmente, convirtiéndolos en cenizas y recuerdos amargos. Después de eso había jurado no enamorarse nunca más. ¿Para qué? Sólo traía desgracias y un dolor amargo que jamás desaparecía.

Pero su amiga tenía un punto. De los cuatro era el único que estaba soltero: Rowena se había casado y tenía a Helena, Helga también había contraído matrimonio recientemente, y Godric por fin había sentado cabeza y todo parecía indicar que Ingrid Weasel aceptaría casarse con él.

No le importaba quedarse solo, eso lo tenía asumido desde la muerte de Gelsey, pero, lo que había dicho Rowena respecto al legado de su casa era cierto. ¿Qué tan honorable sería que cualquier persona se quedara a cargo de mantener los ideales de Slytherin? No era ya una cuestión de amor, o de formar una familia feliz, sino de que el nombre perpetuara y el poder de su magia no terminara con él.

Esa noche no durmió, pasó dando cientos de vueltas al asunto. Por la mañana ya había tomado una decisión: buscaría a alguien, alguna bruja de su casa, que fuera de buena familia y que al menos fuera agradable a la vista. Durante los siguientes días se dedicó a observar a las alumnas del colegio, así como a considerar aquellas que se hubieran graduado recientemente. Si quería asegurar la descendencia tenía que ser joven. Al final se decidió por una: Lorraine, era su nombre.

La joven era de buena familia, era joven, tenía talento con la magia y además era bonita. Quizás no llegaría a amarla, solo el tiempo lo diría, pero al menos, el honor de Slytherin sería conservado.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hay muchas cosas de este fic que quizás requieran una explicación, pues al ser prácticamente todo headcanon, y al ser la segunda vez que escribo sobre los fundadores (la primera fue el primer capítulo de este reto), no he construido mi propio canon de los fundadores. Así que acá va:**

**La idea de Gelsey Gryffindor no es mía, sino de TT Bret, una persona maravillosa que hace RP en tumblr (asktheboywholived) y tiene un thread llamado "Redemption" sobre ella. Para no dar muchos spoilers del thread básicamente lo importante es que es la hermana menor de Godric, de la que Salazar está enamorado pero ella se enamora de un muggle, al cual por inocente le muestra que es bruja y el chico la delata a la iglesia. A partir de lo que ocurre después es que los cuatro amigos deciden que crearán una escuela para que a ningún otro mago o bruja le ocurra lo de Gelsey. Es muy dramático pero las actuaciones y la historia son muy buenas.**

**Lo de que Godric con Igraine Weasel (que me la súper inventé) es de algunos headcanons de que los Weasley son descendientes de Gryffindor (por eso de que todos acaban en esa casa). Como es muchos años antes, me imaginé el apellido sufriendo modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo.**

**Ya sé que está súper creepy que Salazar aquí tiene como 45 años y que ande buscando entre las estudiantes, pero estoy segura que algo así debió pasar para que tuviera descendencia. Era el siglo X (y aún sigue pasando).**


	8. Posibilidad - Amelia Bones

**_"Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash"_**

**_Palabra: Posibilidad _**

**_Personaje: Amelia Bones_**

**_Cantidad de palabras: 416_**

* * *

**Perfecta para el puesto**

Sus tacones repiqueteaban contra el mármol del piso del Ministerio, haciendo un ligero eco debido a la falta de gente. A Amelia le encantaba ese sonido, la hacía sentirse poderosa y segura de sí misma. Llevaba seis años trabajando en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y aunque no podía decirse que lo disfrutara todo el tiempo, no se veía en ningún otro lugar. Le gustaba estar en la Brigada de Aplicación Mágica, era emocionante y siempre tenía cosas diferentes que hacer.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta del elevador que la llevaba a la oficina la recibió Mafalda Hopkirk, su compañera.

—¡Bones! ¿Te enteraste? —le gritó emocionada, dando brinquitos de alegría.

—¿De qué? —le sonrió a modo de saludo, mientras dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio.

Estaba al corriente de la tendencia de Mafalda al cotilleo, y aunque a veces le gustaba estar al corriente de las noticias del departamento —y a veces de otros también—, en ocasiones era puro chisme falso.

—Wiggleswade va a renunciar.

Amelia se paró en seco.

—Y, ¿a que no adivinas? —La retó Hopkirk

—¿Qué?

El corazón de Amalia le latía desbocado. Una semana antes había hablado con el jefe del departamento, Thomas Wiggleswade, y él había insinuado que cuando se retirara, Amelia era la candidata ideal para el puesto. Pero por la forma en lo que lo había dicho, parecía que hablaba de un futuro lejano, no la semana siguiente.

—Pues no sé, pero corre un rumor…

—¿Qué rumor? —la interrumpió desesperada Amelia.

—De que eres una de las candidatas a sucederlo.

Amelia no pudo evitar la ligera decepción que sintió en ese momento. «Una de las candidatas» había dicho Mafalda, no «la candidata».

—¿Ah sí? —Se sintió orgullosa de lo bien que supo disimular sus sentimientos en el tono de voz.

—Pues llegó algo para ti esta mañana —Mafalda señaló el escritorio. Un memorandum estaba posado encima de una pila de papeles.

Amelia abrió el memorandum. Confirmando lo que su compañera le había dicho. Era una de las contendientes al puesto. La cuestión era la siguiente: la decisión final no la podía tomar Wiggleswade solo, debía ser una votación del Wizengamot. Pero había una posibilidad de que votaran por ella.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Mafalda tratando de leer la carta por encima de su hombro—, ¿es cierto el rumor? ¿Serás nuestra nueva jefa?

Amelia asintió, recibiendo en respuesta un agudo grito de emoción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esperanzada.

—Lo sabremos hasta mañana.

* * *

**Notas:**

**\- Bueno, pues claramente ya no estoy participando en el reto como tal. Porque se suponía que debía subir uno diario. Por lo mismo es que este texto tiene menos palabras, porque como quiera, ya fallé, qué triste. Quizás suba únicamente dos drabbles más, para al menos dejarlo en 10. **

**\- A ver, que todo es inventadísimo, claro esta. No sabemos exactamente en qué año se hizo Jefa del departamento, ni quién era su antecesor (o antecesora). **


End file.
